The first night of forever: Cason and Embry
by SnapesYoungLove
Summary: Chapter one takes place after Sam and Emily's wedding. Intense. You might want to read Cason and Embry first to see why. Chapter 2 is their honey moon. Might be more after a wedding Muahhhhhh! Enjoy!
1. the first night together

This is the story of Cason and Embry after Emily and Sam's wedding. Hope you all enjoy.

**AT OUR NEW HOUSE **

Embry's POV

I left Cason out in the hallway as I lit the candles in our new bedroom. No, we weren't married yet but, I couldn't wait to take her in my arms and take her for my own.

I brought her in and grabbed the remote for the stereo that her aunt bought for us. She also burnt some CD's for our night alone after months of torture.

I began to dance with her and then I pulled her leg up to my hip running my hand up her soft thigh when I froze.

"What's this?" I breathed into her ear.

"Jackie said I had a panty line before we left." She growled.

"I'll have to thank her for that."

"Embry Call." She whispered as I pulled her closer to me. I unzipped the back of her dress after I let her leg fall slowly down my thigh.

"Cason." I whispered into her lips. "I've been without you for too long." I gently pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders, kissing her collar bone. The dress ended up on the floor around her feet. All that she was wearing now was a very sexy strapless bra.

She started unbuttoning my shirt slowly. "I know. Three months is too long."

"Are you happy?" I asked as my lips were still grazing her shoulder.

"Right now, I'm beyond happy." She whispered. "Are you happy?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around me and I carried her to the bed.

"Yes. Now that I know I will never lose you again." I whispered as I laid her on her back. I positioned myself on top of her, not putting much of my weight on her. "I'm not stopping tonight."

"I'm not going to stop you either." She gasped as I grazed my hand over her breast that was still being held prisoner in her bra.

Cason arched her back as I slid my hand under her to unfasten her bra. Then there she was in all her glory.

I felt my pants getting tighter as I took in her naked form. God, did she ever have me horny.

"There's a problem here." Cason whispered into my lips. "You're clothes are still on. And I think we both need to be naked for what we both want."

Cason's hands slid down to my pants. I tore my shirt off and threw it on the floor. She was unbuckling my belt, then unbuttoned my pants and she started pulling them apart. Her hands went over my boxers and pushed down my pants as far as she could. I helped push them off the rest of the way. I grazed her with my manhood and she gasped. I guess she liked what she was feeling. At least I hoped so.

"Take them off." She growled demandingly.

"You." I teased. I heard her growl as she pushed them off me. But before she did, her hand rubbed against my hardness. We both let out gasps.

"You're huge." She whispered. My hand plunged over her delicate spot and felt her moistness.

"God baby. You're so fucking wet." I groaned as I rubbed my middle finger over her sensitive spot. She gasped and started shaking. I was pleasing her and loving every minute of it.

"It's only for you, Embry." She moaned. "I need you so bad right now."

"I need you too, Cason." I whispered as my lips connected with hers. My middle finger ended up inside her, then I realized that she wasn't a virgin. I froze. "Who took you first?"

"Huh?" She said coming back from her sexual fantasy. "Nobody baby. It's just…I've been to the doctors. To make sure I could have your children if you ever took me back."

A growl escaped my lips and I plunged my finger into her sweet wetness.

"I want you now Embry." She groaned. "Take me now, before I scream."

My wish was her command. I pulled my finger out and inserted my hard cock between her legs. God, she felt better than what I ever would have imagined. My Cason moaned my name and I let out a satisfied growl as I entered her hot wet pussy. I slowly pumped her until I felt her cum all over my hardness.

"Embry." She moaned. "YES!"

"God damn, Cason. You've got my dick rock hard." I groaned.

"Don't stop, please." She panted. "You promised."

"I won't be able to for a long time. I just hope you can handle me."

She was all mine now. No one could touch her. As I made love to her, I wished that I would have made love to her months ago.

Cason's POV

When my Embry laid me on my bed, I knew what he wanted. He didn't know that I had gone to the doctors by Jackie's request. She was the one that wasn't sure if I would be able to have children or not. I wasn't. I knew deep down that if I wouldn't be able to get pregnant, Embry would have never imprinted on me.

As he lay on top of me with his pants off, I felt his hardness. He had me so wet already without him even knowing it. He was so huge! But I still wanted to make love to him for the rest of my life.

He entered me after I begged him and he made me feel so good. My body shook uncontrollably as I came all over his hard manhood. I never in my life would have thought that one man could make me feel this good. Well, good isn't the right term…more like unbelievably orgasmic!

"You are mine forever." Embry moaned softly in my ear as he slowly pumped his manhood in and out of me.

"And you are mine." I growled into his lips.

Embry picked up the pace just a little. Thrusting his manhood deeper and harder inside me.

His hand started massaging my breast as he slowed down to a slow 'love making' pace. I kept moaning his name, making myself wetter every time. We were perfect for each other and I'm glad to know that he was what he was. Or I would have never known that he was such a loving, passionate lover.

He flipped me so I was on top. His hands lingered down to my hips and moved me up and down on his hard shaft. We both groaned as I came yet again. This felt like a title wave of pleasure as I drenched his hard cock. His hands rubbed at my breasts. I leaned in to him as he took them in his mouth. God did he feel good. He started thrusting himself inside me as he played with my nipples with his teeth and tongue. He made me shiver from that feeling which drove me completely insane!

He pulled himself out of me and threw me on my stomach without a word from his lips. He picked my ass up and rammed his hardness deep between my legs as I let out a moan. I pulled myself up as he still pumped me full of his manhood then leaned over me

He growled into my neck, "This is how we're supposed to mate, bitch."

"Then fuck me, mutt." I groaned.

His pace picked up as he thrust himself hard inside me. I was almost there. I felt he was close too.

"Come with me Embry." I panted hard.

My orgasm was harder and stronger than the one prior to, as Embry pumped his love juices deep within the depth of my being.

After he came, I collapsed on the bed. Embry lay lightly on top of me, kissing every exposed part of my body that he could.

"I love you Cason." He whispered as he pulled out of me.

"I love you too Embry. Forever." I said as I started to fall into a deep slumber as Embry wrapped his gentle warm arms around me.


	2. the honeymoon

**Okay, i hop that this is a little more low key than chapter one. Chapter one was supposed to be very intense and since they both have been together for awhile they know each other so much better. This is not wild animal/wolf sex. This is supposed to be passionate and loving....well until the end hehe enjoy. and let me know how it was for you!?**

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE HONEYMOON **

Embry's POV

We pulled up to the dock on the small island that Cason and I were staying for our honeymoon.

I can't believe that after everything that we had been through, that she truly loved me. She didn't have to, but since we grew up together I was more than happy to have imprinted on her.

I didn't even know if we'd make it to this moment in our lives. With the visit from the Royal blood suckers, I was so scared for her safety and yet she handled herself amazingly well. She was at my side in a heartbeat when I got hit and had half of my body broken. She even slept with me that after noon just to be near me and to make sure I would be alright.

I loved her more than my own life.

"Embry, this is so beautiful." My Cason said with amazement in her voice.

"Can you even see the cottage from here?" I asked with a smile on my face.

I helped her out of the boat that brought us here and carried her up to the beach. As I put her down on her feet, her arms lingered around my neck.

I couldn't help but to stare into her beautiful eyes and at those luscious lips that the spirits had blessed her with.

"You don't know how beautiful you are tonight." I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her.

"I think you're just saying that to get me in bed."

"Hmmm, maybe." I teased. "I really don't need to say anything. Do I?"

"No." Cason replied breathlessly. "But, I'm not easy for just anybody."

"I would hope not." I told her. "Only for me." I growled working kisses down along her jaw, toward her neck, ending at her collar bone…her weak spot that I truly loved to kiss and bite.

"Oh god, Embry." My new bride sighed with passion. "I want you so bad right now."

"You're irresistible." I moaned. "I'd take you right here and now, but I need to get you to the cottage." I said pulling away from her slightly.

"No sex on the beach?" She asked breathlessly with a smile.

My lips turned up into a smile, "Not tonight, anyway."

I scooped my wife up off her feet and ran with her to the cottage.

We arrived there within seconds as I threw open the door and rushed toward the bed.

I gently placed my lips on Cason's as I placed her feet on the floor. Her arms automatically wrapped themselves around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

Cason was so delicate lately, now that she stopped phasing. If I were too rough with her, she could break.

She was the one being forceful tonight. Grabbing hands full of my hair.

"Embry." She whispered. She knew the hold she had over me. And she knew every time she called my name, I was chocolate melting in her hands.

"Cason." I whispered longingly into her lips.

My hand suddenly had a mind of its own. Gliding slowly from her fine ass, grazing her hip, then wanting to feel her beautiful breasts. I willingly moved my hand to her back to unzip her dress and free her for me to please her for as long as I could.

"There's a problem." Cason said quietly as she bit my upper lip playfully.

"What problem?" I groaned as her hands slowly removed themselves from around my neck and onto my chest.

"There is no zipper. You have to unbutton. Each. One. By. Hand." She said between kisses.

"And you had to buy _this_ dress?" I asked pulling away a bit.

"I thought you'd like it, honey." She whispered lovingly to me. She pushed her bottom lip out to pout. I love when she does that.

"I do." I told her with a smile. "But, I love to look at your naked body more."

"That figures." Cason said slapping my chest playfully.

"We had to live without each other last night. All I can think about is making love to you."

"Then lets start with this." She whispered sliding my jacket off me.

"I wont be able to control myself much longer." I growled into her lips, kissing her passionately.

"They aren't that difficult, baby." She whispered breaking away slightly from our kiss. Our breathing was heavy, "Embry."

"What, baby." I whispered into her collar bone.

"Just…just rip it off." She gasped.

"I don't think so." I whispered into her collar bone.

To my surprise, the buttons weren't that difficult to unfasten.

"You're being a tease." Cason moaned as she was unbuttoning my shirt.

"I'm just enjoying every bit of you."

"Embry, I need you so bad."

"I need you too, Cason."

I had finally gotten the last of her buttons undone. My hand slowly grazed up her back as she gasped from the heat of my hand.

Her dress slid down her body slowly, causing me to become more aroused by the second as her breasts exposed themselves.

I wanted to touch them, but she was pushing my shirt off. I pried my hands off her to tear my shirt off the rest of the way. Her soft hands grazed across my bare chest. She pulled herself closer to me pressing her breasts on my skin after her dress fell completely off her and on to the floor.

Finally, after my shirt had been removed, I brought my hands to her cheeks and deepened our kiss. I pushed her backward toward the edge of the bed while she started working on my pants.

"I missed you so much last night." Cason said as she pushed my pants down.

They fell to the floor and I stepped out of them. I was completely naked and she still had the sexiest set of panties on I had ever seen. I grabbed her ass and realized she was wearing a thong. I slid my index finger under the panties and started pushing them off. Cason had kicked them off as my hand grazed over her dripping wet pussy.

Forcefully picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. If she were to touch my rock hard cock with her hand, she surely would have made me explode on the spot.

"I missed you too, baby." I whispered to her.

"Embry." She gasped as I pushed my cock deep inside her wetness as I held her while I stood.

I Gently lay her down on the bed without breaking contact. She felt so good as I made love to her.

"My god, baby." I groaned. Cason never wanted my body to far away from hers while we made love. And I loved the feel of her skin next to mine.

Cason screamed my name during her orgasms. It made me want to ram her head through the headboard.

During yet another one of her orgasms, I brought my head down to her breast, licking, sucking and nibbling on her hot pink nub. She came harder than ever before. I felt the urge to blow my wad deep inside her.

"No you don't." She demanded in a sexy growl. I stopped, pulling out of her. "Embry, please." She begged pulling her ass off the bed and digging her nails into my ass, pushing me into her again.

"Baby, you're driving me crazy." I panted.

"Fuck me, Embry." She moaned. I shook my head. She know I didn't want to hurt her. She moved her hands to my face, looking me dead in the eye. "I want you to fuck me, _now!_" She begged as she thrust her hips up and down harder and harder. "FUCK. ME!"

Her lips attacked mine with an angry, yet hot and sexy passion. I thrust into her harder as she screamed my name.

"Cason." I panted. I watched her expression change with every thrust.

I felt the need to release all of my love inside her. I pushed myself off her, grabbed her waist and pumped her harder and harder, finally releasing my love juiced and for our first session of marital sex to come to an end.

"No!" Cason screamed as I collapsed beside her on the bed.

"What?" I asked wondering why she screamed 'no'.

"I didn't want you to stop." She panted climbing on top of me. "No dirty talk, nothing."

"we've got all week to do that." I said smiling. "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you by waking you up later and ramming your head through the headboard."

"I'll hold you to it then." She whispered and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."


End file.
